User blog:Sircalevara/JUST CALM DOWN
This is all true. 100% of it. Because of it, I don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep again. So yesterday a couple people and I were having a pleasant conversation in the chat server. Nothing wrong here. Then all of a sudden, some weird kind of hellish demon possessed a couple of the other users in the chat room, and their supreme rage caused Meds to go on a killing spree, and 6 people faced his wrath that day, being banished to another hellish type of dimension. Sounds like a cliche'd opening for a pasta, eh? The scary thing is that this really did take place. Ask Lindenbree, or The Wizard Experience Starring Meds 2.0. This terrified me, and here's why; for starters, I expected, for some inexplicable reason, that people that joined this community would be a bit mature. Even if they didn't, they could at least respect the person who made the entire thing; our Lord and Savior Mutahar. Of course, most of them came here by pure chance, or they found it before, or their friends introduced them to it and they made it their mission to give the good people of ModeratorLand a massive Migraine. Why would ANYONE make it their mission to royally piss off everybody in the server. Seriously, it's just fucking ridiculous. If you're going to make small problems into the Holocaust, do it somewhere else at least, like PewDiePie's channel, where more people will see it, and you'll get the bloody recognition you deserve. Second, it's not just that you're causing a shitstorm of rage, (you know who you are,) it's that you're taking everybody else along with you. If you do have a problem, (and this is inevitable, the best way to solve a problem that you have is direct confrontation, and I can respect that,) but if you've got to ask the same god forsaken question over, and over, and OVER again, do it in the private chat. Please? Don't bug everybody else with your problems, just take your questions and comments directly to the person who's causing your sadness. For instance, if you're getting stabbed, don't turn around and let them kill you while staring down all the bystanders and screaming, "WHY ARE YOU STABBING ME?!" Instead, look at the attacker and scream it, while trying to fight them off. Finally, the fact that you're making the problem isn't the main point of interest here it's how minuscule the thing is that you're dealing with is, and how certain people have the ability to read this as a death threat. Someone tells you that you're being annoying, and that if you continue to cause issues you'll be kicked. Some people interpret this as, "We ave your wife, your children and your parents. If you don't give us 1,000,000 dollars in the next 5 minutes in Paris, we're going to kill, then rape them all." I mean really, it's going to be the same around every wikia you go to. Don't break rules, be polite and so on and so forth. And yet you can't handle doing that on THIS wikia out of them all? You're stronger than that, I know you are. That doesn't mean that you're never coming back. Just make sure not to piss everybody off at once in the chat once your period of banning is over. Our Mutahar is forgiving. He will forgive and accept you once again. Really, this can't happen again. We need to stop stupid shit like this from happening again. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts